Lejano
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU] —Mamá, tú... ¿me quieres? / Su corazón se siente tan quebrado.


**Título: **Lejano.

**Personajes:** Ray, Isabella.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo: **AU. No-canon.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas y algo dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 950

**Nota: **Esto es sad, sólo aviso. Quizá llegues a llorar, o quizá no.

(como que tengo una obsesión con la relación de Ray e Isabella, ¿no?)

* * *

**Summary: **—Mamá, tú... ¿me quieres? / Su corazón se siente tan quebrado.

* * *

_**Lejano**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Es una noche cualquiera en la ciudad. Hace frío, pero la casa se siente cálida. Afuera ya casi no hay nadie más que algunas personas que disfrutan de admirar las estrellas o la soledad. La luna está en su punto más brillante y ella desea admirarla desde su ventana, esperando a que su persona amada también estuviera viéndola desde algún lugar.

(_Lo cree y sabe poco probable, no obstante._)

Sonríe un poco, hasta que oye pasitos suaves acercarse a la habitación. Mueca la cabeza al escuchar la perilla de la puerta girar, y luego mira a la personita que asoma la cabeza adornada de hebras de ébano como la suya. Los ojitos grises se pasean curiosos por la habitación hasta que llegan a ella.

—Tuve una pesadilla —declara, apartando la mirada, algo avergonzado. Isabella no dice nada, sabiendo que el niño va a continuar—. Yo... ¿podría dormir... contigo?

La mujer sonríe suavemente, y se levanta del asiento al lado de la ventana, yendo hacia el jovencito de seis años para levantarlo en brazos.

—Claro que sí, Ray —acepta con voz dulce, y se dedica a acariciar su cabello una vez que el niño recuesta la mejilla en su hombro—. Vamos a dormir.

Lo lleva y arropa en la cama, donde ella luego también se acuesta, mirándole y siguiendo con las caricias sobre su linda cabecita infantil.

Pero Ray no cierra los ojos en ningún momento.

—Mamá, tú... —empieza a hablar, con voz temerosa y baja. Sus ojitos no miran a la mujer y aprieta con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos— ¿me quieres?

Ella frunce el entrecejo, confundida por las palabras de su hijo. Y por un momento no puede creer que un niño de su edad piense en algo tan triste de la nada.

—Es que soñé que —prosigue, todavía esquivando la vista— estábamos en un mundo donde demonios querían comernos, y tú me criabas a mí y también a otros niños para luego entregarnos.

Isabella se horroriza un momento con ese pensamiento. Pero después—

Nota los orbes oscuros de Ray aguarse, pero él no deja que las lágrimas salgan nunca. Ni siquiera hace un gesto de querer hacerlo. Sólo parece cansado, y triste.

Desolado.

Un niño no debía poner una expresión así. Los niños debían ser felices. Porque ellos son preciosos y preciados, son cosas invaluables y tiernas que no merecen tal cosa como el sufrimiento, y— y por un momento se siente asustada de una vida como esa, de una vida entera siendo el verdugo de inocentes pequeños destinados a su extinción.

Con delicadeza genuina envuelve con sus brazos al pequeño, quien se aferra con fuerza a su ropa y esconde la cara en su pecho. Está asustado, está dolido. Las imágenes que ha visto han hecho mello en su subconsciente y su percepción de cariño.

Isabella no sabe qué decir. Su corazón se siente tan quebrado.

—Yo nunca haría-

—No digas que nunca lo harías.

Aprieta los labios. La voz de Ray es fría y amarga.

—Ray, yo te amo. Eres mi hijo y siempre te querré a pesar de todo. —Susurra con cariño y con dulzura, con todo el sentimiento que pueda transmitirle junto con su verdad. No hay más verdad que esa, en todo caso. El hecho de que viene de su ser y que es parte suya lo deja todo claro, el que jamás estaría dispuesta a rechazarle o dañarle.

El niño no dice más nada, sólo se pega más a ella, y tiembla. Quizá está llorando y soltando lo que se negaba a aceptar como doloroso en su intento de seguir siendo fuerte, pero es joven y el miedo lo abruma y, por supuesto, no puede cargar algo tan pesado como el terror a morir —que es algo gélido y morboso el pensar en algo como eso a su corta edad—. Le duele un poco allí, en el pecho, donde bombea su corazón y hay vida y amor.

—Ray, tranquilo... Mamá está aquí.

Y sigue regalándole caricias suaves cuales nubes veraniegas colmadas de amor puro en la cabeza con color a noche y llena de ideas y vida, y también allí le dedica besos cargados con sinceridad mezclada en desbordante sentido y sabor a protección por lo que le resta de tiempo. Le quiere, mucho, más de lo que describiría algún día de esos. Y no desea ver más sus ojitos lindos con rastros de melancolía ni sentir sus temblores agrios y fríos de esa manera.

Su niño debe estar bien.

—Mamá te quiere, Ray.

Y el recuerdo de esa vida de sueños ácidos (pesadillas) se siente tan lejano de pronto para Ray.

Así que decide volver a dormir esa noche junto a la calidez de su madre, quien le canta amorosamente melodías de un paraíso lleno de alegría y una historia con un final feliz.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
